


Chivalry

by Zoi no miko (zoi_no_miko)



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Lesbian Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 07:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1460674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoi_no_miko/pseuds/Zoi%20no%20miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a young crusader, Paine meets Lady Ginnem's guardian. It is a meeting not soon forgotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chivalry

The first time I met Lulu, I'd been in the crusaders just long enough to know about the birds and the birds, just long enough to have experienced my first fumbled orgasm from hands that were not my own. Long enough to drink and dice with the rest of the women there, who never suspected that I was two years too young to be one of them. I noticed her as soon as she came in, seating herself quietly at the end of the tiny bar and ordering a drink. Her beauty struck me instantly - more than just features, it was the entire picture - the elegance of her sillohuette, style and dress, the way her dark hair fell in soft waves around her pale, bare shoulders.

Shala, one of my roommates, had caught me staring and laughed at me, tugging on the ponytail I wore my then-long hair in. "Don't even think about it, Paine. She's Lady Ginnem's guardian. Captain Lucil's putting them up special tonight."

I gave her an irritated look. "Lady Ginnem's not here, and neither is the captain, and she looks lonely. Sides, if I loose another hand to Dania I'll be polishing her boots for a week.

Shala had smacked my ass as I got up and left for the bar, sitting just close enough to the woman to make my interest noticable without being overbearing. The woman tending bar was an older crusader whose name escaped me, long retired from the field, and she gave me a smile. "Tired of gaming, Paine? What can I get you?"

I gave a little nod towards the lady. "I'll have what she's having, and buy one for her as well."

The barkeep gave me an amused smile, taking my coins and pouring me something that involved tonic, gin, mint and lime. It was stronger than I expected from the ingrediants, and left me choking and coughing in surprise. When I looked up, they were both watching me from her end of the bar, the lady with a bemused smile on her face.

I flushed darkly despite myself, giving the barkeep a pointed look as she came back, still chuckling. "Don't say a thing."

She patted my head, which I tried to duck away from. "Don't be irritable, young one. The lady said you are very charming and would like to thank you in person."

I just about choked again, but managed to maintain my composure, taking a careful sip of my drink before getting up and walking over to her, trying to let my hips sway just so like I'd seen some of the other girls do. I took the seat perch beside her in a leisurely fashion, setting down my drink. "I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting you," I said, hoping it came off as suave as I wanted it to.

She gave me a little smile, looking me over as she took a sip of her drink. "I'm just passing through, I'm afraid. I'm guardian to Lady Ginnem."

"I wish you both safe journey, then," I replied. "Has the Lady retired for the night?"

"She had things to discuss with your Captain," the woman replied, still with a little bemused smile on her face. "They told me I might like the company here. I haven't been disappointed so far."

I tried to return the same sly smile. "Lucil makes certain that we can be as efficent at chivalry as we can against fighting Sin."

"Is that so." She took another sip, regarding me. "You must be excellent soldiers, then. Will you show me how well you... fight?"

My reply was inturrupted by the arrival of none other than my captain, who greeted me as she slipped an arm around the woman's waist in an unmistakeable display of posession. "Sorry to have left you alone, sexy. I hope young Paine hasn't given you any trouble."

The woman laughed, finishing the drink and standing. "Not at all, she's been delightful company. You keep a good squad if she's any indication, Lucil."

The captain nodded, looking me over thoughtfully. "Paine is one of my most promising new recruits. Thank you for entertaining my guest, Paine."

I nodded, trying not to be disappointed that the visitor apparently had other plans for the evening, standing as well. "It was very nice to meet you, my lady Guardian."

The woman smiled, turning to Lucil. "Paine bought me a drink, and I haven't thanked her properly yet. Will you excuse me for a moment?"

Lucil looked bemused. "Of course."

I found myself suddenly with two slender white arms snaked around my waist, dark eyes that I suddenly realized were crimson meeting mine. "Thank you for the drink," she said softly, the voice from between those lush, plum lips a little husky, and before I could react she was kissing me.

My hands found her bare shoulders despite myself, stroking over them to lace at the back of her neck, melting into her, lost in her softness and the overwhelming passion of her kiss. She took full advantage of my pliancy, tasting me over and over with a soft, appreciative noise, her lips and tongue tasting of gin and mint. Finally she pulled back with a smirk, wiping a smudge of lipstick from the corner of her mouth. "I'll see you around, little one."

It wasn't untill she'd left that I'd realized that I hadn't even gotten her name; regardless, the memory of that kiss stayed with me for years to come.


End file.
